


Несенок

by Koschey_and_Co



Category: Fairy Tail, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschey_and_Co/pseuds/Koschey_and_Co
Summary: Название: НесенокАвтор: WTF Koschey and Co 2018Бета: WTF Koschey and Co 2018 и/или анонимный доброжелательРазмер: мини, 1455 словПейринг/Персонажи: Кощей, Ваня, русалки, ВодянойКатегория: дженЖанр: юморРейтинг: PG-13Примечание: Написано по заявке: "Юмор с хэ про то, как давние друганы Кощей с Ванюшей на что-нибудь скооперировались хд Или напротив, что то супер пафсное, с повелителем тьмы и кем-то, внезапно осознавшим весь масштаб зла!".Краткое содержание: Поехали Кощей с Ваней речку от супостата заморского освобождать.Для голосования: #. WTF Koschey and Co 2018 — "Несенок"





	Несенок

Ваня дозвался Кощея излюбленным способом: подъехал к дубу, на ветвях которого покачивался заветный сундук, скинул с плеча лук, натянул тетиву, примерился да и пустил стрелу в окованную железом крышку. Кощей нервно дернулся у себя в тереме, расплескал вино заморское, и, бранясь себе под нос, отправился на зов.

— Вот что ты все по-людски позвать не можешь? — обрушился он на ухмыляющегося Ваньку. — Копьем в ворота бы стукнул, голубя почтового бы послал...  
— Да как же тебя, нелюдя, по-людски дозовешься? — еще шире заухмылялся Ванька. — Зато, считай, являешься по зову сердца.  
— "Сердца"! — передразнил Кощей. — Ты бы себе попробовал стрелой в яйца трезвонить.  
— Ты потише, — подмигнул Ванька и кивком головы указал на подводу с огромной бочкой, которой Кощей за своей обидой сразу и не приметил.

Ослик, запряженный в оглобли, иронически повел ухом. Над краем бочки как раз поднялась миленькая русалочья головка, украшенная венком из лилий, и опешивший Кощей поперхнулся вертевшимися на языке упреками.

— Я не то... — забормотал он, обнаружив, что за прожитую вечность не утратил способности смущаться. — Я не то сказать-то хотел... Ваня! А ты чего русалку-то сюда привез?

Русалка хихикнула и плеснула хвостом. Брызги взметнулись над краем бочки, и в них озорно замерцал солнечный свет.

— Вишь ты, беда у русалок приключилась, — сказал Ваня. — Супостат к ним явился. 

Личико русалки сделалось серьезным, светлые брови горестно изогнулись. 

— Какой-такой супостат? — удивился Кощей.  
— Расскажи ему, — предложил Ваня русалке.  
— Чудо-юдо заморское к нам в речку приплыло! — тоненьким голоском поведала русалка. — Большое-пребольшое!  
— Это какое пребольшое? — спросил Кощей. — С лодку, что ли?  
— Ой, нет, оно и побольше ладьи будет! — расширив глаза, сказала русалка. — И шея у него длинная-длинная. Как оно ее вытянет — выше колокольни, что на холме за селом Егорьевским подымается!

Кощей недоверчиво взглянул на Ваню. У страха, как известно, глаза велики, а русалочья опаска — что девчачья, ей все втрое больше мерещится. Но Ваня был серьезен.

— Я от рыбаков то же самое слышал, — сказал он. — Несколько лодок на реке потопило, люди насилу на берег выбрались. Решил к старой мельнице съездить — а там вот они сидят... — он кивнул на русалок. — Зубами со страху лязгают. А в воде и впрямь что-то большое колышется. Понял я, что одному мне с чудом-юдом не совладать, решил тебя позвать. И ее вот захватил, чтобы рассказала, как да что.  
— Чудо-юдо, говоришь? — переспросил Кощей, сурово сводя брови на переносице и расправляя плечи. — Что ж. Погодите-ка тут. Сейчас соберусь — и поглядим, что тут за супостаты заморские вздумали у нас в реке хозяйничать.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Ваня едва успел расписать завороженно слушавшей его русалке пару передряг, из которых они с Кощеем неизменно выходили победителями, как земля задрожала. Русалка ойкнула и обеими руками ухватилась за края бочки. Ваня обернулся, и оба они замерли в восхищении.  
Кощей, закованный в латы, сидел перед ними на статном вороном коне. Черные глаза мрачно горели под поднятым забралом. Литое копье, твердо охваченное кованой рукавицей, целило, казалось, в проплывавшие наверху облака.

— Ну, видишь? — опомнившись, обратился Ваня к русалке. — Нечего тебе бояться, спроворим!  
— Поехали! — скомандовал Кощей, стукнув по земле концом копья.

Неспешным, но уверенным шагом приближалась маленькая процессия к реке. Впереди вышагивал боевой жеребец Кощея, чуть поотстав, ехал на своем гнедом коньке Иван, а замыкал шествие флегматичный ослик, тащивший подводу. На берегу их встретил возбужденный русалочий гам.

— Там оно, там! — пищали русалки, тыча пальчиками в ту сторону, где за излучиной стояла мельница. — У запруды плещется.

Их подруга, немного осмелевшая в компании двоих защитников, выглянула из бочки. 

— Недавно дожди были, — сказала она. — Вода в реке высоко поднималась, вот чудо-юдо сюда и заплыло. А теперь, наверное, у запруды застряло и уплыть не может.  
— А мельник где? — спросил Ваня.  
— Вон он, вон он, — заверещали русалки, указывая на густые кроны маленькой рощи. 

Ветви раздвинулись, и из-за листьев выглянула разбойничья физиономия с повязкой на одном глазу.

— У меня он, — заплетающимся языком доложил Соловей-Разбойник. — Как давеча ко мне сюда сиганул, так с тех пор и отпаиваю.

В подтверждение своих слов он помахал флягой, оплетенной берестой, и снова скрылся в листве.

— Понятно, — сказал Кощей. — Поехали на мельницу.

Он двинулся вперед, но через несколько шагов остановился и в недоумении посмотрел на Ивана.

— Ты чего это, Вань? Струхнул, что ли?  
— Ничего я не струхнул! — воскликнул красный от обиды и смущения Ваня, колотя пятками по бокам коня. — Видишь — ехать не хочет?!

Гнедой конек стоял как вкопанный, и на все увещевания и понукания отвечал раздраженным фырканьем, но с места не двигался.

— Чудо-юдо учуял, — сочувственно сказала русалка.  
— Мне же пешком тебя не догнать! — огорчился Ваня. — Разве только... 

Они с Кощеем, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на осла.

— Вот стыдоба! — вырвалось у Ивана. — А, пропадай моя телега, все четыре колеса!

Русалки старались не хихикать, наблюдая, как статный молодец выпрягает осла из подводы и перекладывает на него узорчатое седло. Гнедой, почуяв свободу, торжествующе заржал и поскакал к царскому терему, под защиту надежных стен конюшни. Ослик невозмутимо стоял, пока на него взбирался наездник, а потом преспокойно затрусил следом за кощеевым скакуном.

Кощей поглядывал с крутого бережка на быстрые волны реки, несущиеся к синему морю. Даже его острый взор не мог пока что разглядеть в толще воды никаких следов грозного супостата. Все казалось спокойным и мирным. Ива водила по пенящимся гребешкам задумчиво склонившимися ветвями, да стрекозы вились в зарослях камыша. Все громче становился плеск у мельничного колеса.

— Ну как, не видать? — крикнул Ваня.

На своем осле он был занят одним: как удержать ноги так, чтобы не пахать землю каблуками сафьяновых сапог.

— Никого не... — начал Кощей, и тут возле самой мельницы вода забурлила.

Показалось, будто гладкий серый камень поднялся вдруг из воды, как бывает по время отлива. Но как только с валуна стекла вода, на нем открылись два младенчески бессмысленных голубых глаза. Глаза мигнули раз-другой, дивясь на всадников, едущих по берегу. А потом огромная голова стала подниматься, словно из воды вырос гриб на длинной, с несколько саженей ножке.

Ваня ахнул и принялся судорожно сдергивать с плеча лук. Кощей с воинственным кличем нацелил на супостата копье. И тут голова чудовища с изумленно моргающими глазами очутилась прямо перед мордой его коня.  
Кощеев скакун издал паническое ржание, взвился на дыбы и прянул в сторону. Кощей, не ожидавший того, что его конь внезапно оробеет, даже руки повернуть не успел. Наконечник копья вонзился вместо морды чудовища в лопасть мельничного колеса.

Кощей почувствовал, как неодолимая сила вырывает его из седла и поднимает ввысь. И не было с силой той никакого сладу, потому что не колдовской она оказалась, а земной, обычной, но превосходившей человеческую в трижды тысячу раз. Иван застыл с луком в руках, натянув тетиву, но позабыв про стрелу. Он с разинутым ртом смотрел, как бессмертный воин, беспомощно раскачиваясь на собственном копье, плавно взлетает к кронам деревьев. 

Чудище тоже следило за полетом, и глаза его становились все больше и больше. А когда закованные в латы ноги Кощея задергались прямо над его головой, супостат разинул пасть, издал отчаянный пронзительный писк и ринулся всей тушей на запруду. Затрещали и взлетели кверху переломанные доски и столбы. Брызги взметнулись до самой мельничной кровли. Чудо-юдо, неистово пища, устремилось в образовавшийся пролом, плюхнулось в воду и, колотя по воде чешуйчатым хвостом, устремилось к морю. 

А Кощей, достигнув зенита, поехал на своем копье вниз и через несколько секунд бултыхнулся в воду. Только тогда он, наконец, выпустил из рук злополучное копье.

Спустя минуту он сумел, наконец, вынырнуть и поднять забрало. Из шлема немедленно выпрыгнула и плюхнулась обратно в воду негодующая рыбешка. Ваня бросил лук, соскочил с ослика и кинулся на выручку другу. С немалыми усилиями он выволок на берег с трудом ворочающегося в своих доспехах Кощея.

Мельничное колесо вращалось, как ни в чем не бывало, перемалывая обломки копья. Над развалинами запруды поднялась синеватая физиономия Водяного.

— Ну ладно — русалки, дуры заполошные! — прокричал он, потрясая облепленным водорослями трезубцем. — Но вы-то, вы куда полезли? Напугали дите до полусмерти, а запруду кто теперь чинить будет?  
— Какое дите? — завопил Ваня, пока Кощей с трудом стаскивал с головы сплющенный, словно тазик, шлем и выливал из него воду. — Вы о чем, дядя Водяной?!  
— Несенок это, лохнессин детеныш! — втолковывал Водяной. — Резвился в море, сдуру в речку заплыл — чего с дитя взять? Я тут бережок подкапывал, чтобы он обратно протиснуться мог, а вы вон как мальца напужали. Вы только гляньте! 

И он сокрушенно ткнул трезубцем в обломки досок, покачивающиеся на воде.  
Кощей, старательно не глядя на Водяного, повернулся к Ване.

— Супостат уплыл?  
— Уплыл, — подтвердил Ваня.  
— От нас уплыл?  
— От нас.  
— Значит, мы победили. Все, поехали ко мне. Нам высушиться надо, а у меня как раз медовая брага есть.

Водяной, кряхтя, собирал обломки досок. Русалки сбились в кучку среди ветвей ивы и возбужденно делились впечатлениями. Соловей осторожно спускал с дерева мельника. Клонившееся к закату солнце освещало силуэт высокого тощего всадника в расплющенном шлеме и его спутника на ослике. Они направлялись к кощееву замку и вскоре скрылись за холмами.


End file.
